


Hushed Whispers

by KiwiKatnip



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dancer Kral, Dancer Niki, Dancer Quackity, Dancer george, M/M, Niki and Wilbur are a thing, Ranboo is of legal age, Stripper, but theyre just mentioned, i dont know how tags work, i just wanted him in the story cause i adore him, lots of dance, maybe smut?, might add more tags later?, respect stripper juice, seriously they work hard, someone help me oh god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKatnip/pseuds/KiwiKatnip
Summary: George has been dancing since he was 7, he's done it all. Hip Hop, Swing, Ballroom dancing, but nowhere feels as great as when he's dancing on the pole. after moving to America he picks up a job as a stripper as well as part time dance instructor. One night George gives a new customer, clay, a private show thinking that it'll be the only time he ever sees him but what happens when the next day Clay shows up in his class? and god damn why does he have to be so cute.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 20





	1. One

"Waterproof? Do I really need waterproof headphones? I mean the sweat is a problem but still." I mumbled as he stared at the pack of headphones in my hand. I've desperately needing to get a new pair after I accidentally stomped on and broke the left ear bud of my old pair. I slipped by managing to borrow his coworkers’ headphones but it’s about time I bought a new pair.

"Seriously Nick why do we have to go!" a voice complaining next to me brought me out of my thoughts and I glanced over to see a tall man with dirty blonde hair and a bright green hoodie looking at headphones with a shorter man with raven black hair. "I've been begging you to go to the new club for over half a year now! You can’t get cold feet on me now!" The man with black hair, Nick, scolded as he picked out a pair of headphones. "What's so great about this place anyway?" The blonde man scoffed. Nick shook his head and clicked his tongue at the blonde man. "It's the First ever Silent Strip Club, ya know? Like Silent Discos? But with hot dancers! What's not to love!" I softly laughed and put the waterproof headphones in my basket before heading to the front of the store. 'Guess they'll be more customers tonight.' I thought. had it really been 6 months since I started working at Hushed Whispers? It feels like just last week he begun working at the only silent strip club. it wasn't a bad job, dancing on the pole was my passion after all. I never really felt like myself till I had both feet off the ground and metal pressing against my skin. I purchased my headphones and got in my car and headed to my job, craving the stage.

After a short drive I parked in the back, slid in one of my new headphones, turned on the radio station made specifically for the club and grabbed my bag then headed inside.

The club was dim, blue and pink neon lights the only thing illuminating the club. Black booths sat in little alcoves lining the wall and tall metal tables lined the left walls. The stage sat at the back of the club, gently curving out into the room with a single pole on it. The bar was at the front of the building and was crowded with people. The bar tender Mark, or Ranboo as he told us dancers to call him, busied himself filling orders and keeping his space clean. The floor was crowded with people who danced to the music flooding their headphones or those who chose to watch the show my friend Niki, stage name Nihachu, gracefully worked the pole to the sound of That’s My Girl by Fifth Harmony.

Aside from the shuffle of body’s the room was completely silent. Sometimes working at a Silent Club did have its advantages.

I waved at Niki as I slid into the door next to the stage masked “Authorized Personal Only” and walked down the black dimly lit hall before coming to a baby pink door. Inside I was greeted with the familiar scent of vanilla, coconut, and sweat. The dancers lounge was probably the best lit room in the whole place. The walls where white brick and covered in mirrors with changing rooms on the far wall and curtains that led to the stage along the right wall. I walked to my area, a small spot by the dressing rooms, and set my bag down on the vanity there and began to pull out my stage clothes.

“Oi, is that George?” a shitty British accent called, and I groaned. Turning around I saw two people snickering to themselves. “he’s popping off mate” the taller man with curling brown hair said with an equally bad accent. The shorter man’s eyes widened, and he held back laughter as he shouted “Yoooo, he’s popping OFF!” the two descended into laughter and I scoffed. “you two sound absolutely horrible”

Alexis whipped tears from his eyes and Karl grabbed onto the vanity near him to keep from falling over. Karl, stage name Kitty, was the taller brunet man. I used to be his dance instructor and was pleasantly surprised when we became coworkers. He was currently wearing his stage clothes; a pair of acid washed booty shorts paired with a crop top that said ‘meow’ and a pair of grey fuzzy cat ears as well as a choker with a bell on it. Alexis, stage name Quackity, had gotten into stripping to pay for college, he’d been doing it for a couple years now and had gotten pretty good at it. He was also in his stage clothes, a simple pair of black boxers with a bedazzled red bowtie.

Karl and Alexis continued to snicker and mock my accent as I grabbed my clothes and headed into the dressing room to start getting ready. “are you guys being mean to George again?” a soft accented voice asked. “oh god, yes Niki they are.” I called as I got dressed. Niki had been pole dancing the longest out of all of us. She moved from Germany with her family at the age of 13 and had fallen in love with the pole soon after. Like me she worked this job purely for the love of it.

I stepped out of the dressing room and smiled as I watched Niki softly scolded Alexis and Karl as they just giggled to each other. Niki wore a Baby pink fuzzy sweater with matching 8-inch heels and high waisted booty shorts, her bleach blonde hair framed her face. Seeing id come out she turned and smiled at me. “you’re on next George!’ she cheered softly. I thanked her and turned to look in the mirror.

I wore my typical stage clothes. Black boxers with a pale blue crop top that read 404 and white thick rimmed sunglass that currently sat atop my head, nestled in my soft brown hair. Pleased with my look I headed towards the curtain and smiled. I put my other headphone in and pulled my sunglasses down before stepping onto the stage as Castle by Halsey started to play and the announcer spoke up. "and now for our next dancer: Princess"

I stepped center stage and laid my arm up against the pole as I survey the crowd, making eye contact with as many people as I could. 'huh, I guess nick managed to drag him along' I thought as my eyes landed on the tall blond man in a green hoodie from the store. He stood at the front of the stage looking around bored. I decided I'd try to give him something to enjoy as the beat slowly picked up.

I turned my back to the audience and slowly dragged my hands up my sides, making sure to take my time as my head tipped back before grasping the pole above me and pulling myself up, wrapping my legs around it as I climbed higher, slowing and reaching up as the choir chimed in before suddenly dropping only to catch myself into a twirl around the pole. I did the splits on the pole and slowly swung around before fully dropping onto the floor. I tossed my head side to side as I crawled forward. the blonde man was watching me now. I slide down my glasses to give him a wink before I sat back, doing a handstand against to pole. I used the momentum of my fall to do a cartwheel getting myself back on my feet and twirling around the pole again. I dropped backwards keeping my legs tightly wrapped around the pole, so I hung there facing the audience as my hands trailed up my sides, and a hand shot out to grab my glasses just as they fell off my face. I sat up and slide downwards as I put the glasses back on my face as the song ended and the front curtains closed.

I was panting slightly as my body buzzed from the routine. One of the clubs Bouncers, Sam, Met me behind the curtains. "hey, someone just ordered a Lap Dance from you." I nodded and waved bye to my friends as I followed Sam out of the stripper lounge and followed him down the black hallway. We turned the corner and the walls suddenly became the same baby pink as the door to the lounge. Small rooms lined the walls. "it’s just some tall ass dude wearing a green hoodie." We stopped in front of a room and Sam leaned against the wall next to it. "I think I’ll be good solo but as always ill shout if I need you." Sam nodded and I opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind me.

The rooms where small, maybe the size decent walk-in closet. The walls where a deep red and pink neon walls lined the tops of the walls. As usual there sat a high-backed chair made to look like a kings throne sat in the center of the room facing the pole that was embedded in the floor and ceiling.

In the throne sat the blond man with the green hoodie, only the hoodie was off. It was thrown across the back of the chair and he sat leaned forward with his arms resting on his knees. When he noticed id come in, he looked up at me before slowly dragging his gaze down my body with a smirk that sent shivers up my spine. The song Ashes by Stellar, one of my favorites, begun to play through my headphones and I took to the pole. Slowly swinging myself around it but mostly keeping to the ground so I could be closer to him. I swayed my hips back and forth as I leaned against the pole and I felt his hands rest on my hips.

Normally the club has a no touching rule, but this wouldn’t be the first time I let it slide. His hands were warm and a little rough, they where big with long fingers and they felt good against my skin, so I let them stay as I slowly danced and spun. The man bit his lip as he watched me, and I couldn’t help but curiously glance at him as I danced. His blond hair was short on the sides and curled onto his forehead, he had a pronounced jaw line and full lips that help a small mischievous smirk. Without his hoodie on I could see the black shirt he was wearing; it was just tight enough to pronounce his arm muscles and his jeans sculpted his thighs well. He was very attractive, and it felt nice to have all his attention.

Finally the song ended, and I stepped back, letting his hands fall back into his lap. He looked me up and down one more time and I slide my glasses down and winked at him once more before turning on my heels and leaving.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is exited to teach his new class and absolutely nothing could go wrong! wait... is that the tall guy with blond hair from last night? uh oh.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

**_  
_**

**_SLAP_ **

**_  
_**

I groaned as I slapped the off button on my alarm clock and burred my face in my bed. "I need more sleep" I groaned. Nights of dancing can really wear you thin. Typically I'd sleep till 2 not fucking 10 in the morning, who even wakes up at this time?? Crazy people, that's who. I sat up and ran my fingers through my messy sleep hair. As much as my bed called my name I knew I needed to get up, today I started teaching a class of new students at the local community center. there I taught beginners Hip Hop and I used to teach pole dancing but I needed a break. Besides Niki was a much better instructor, I just mostly pole danced by feel not knowledge. 

Slowly I crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After a brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower I threw open my closet and grabbed a pair of basket ball shorts and a lose t-shirt. I then headed to my kitchen and grabbed a apple before leaving my apartment and heading to my car. One quick stop at Starbucks for a ice coffee later and I pulled up to the comity center and headed up to the third floor to greet my new class. 

There where already 5 out of the 7 students there when I stepped inside. Heading to the front I clapped my hands together and everyone turned to me. "Alright it looks like were still missing two students but I'm going to go ahead and get started. My name is George and ill be your instructor. I'm looking forward to tea-" I was interrupted as the door slammed open and the last two students clambered in 

"I told you we should of left way sooner!" a familiar man with Black hair bickered with his friend. "well we could of if SOMEONE didn't over sleep! I've told you like a million times to set your alarm! you're just..." the tall man with blond hair trailed off as he noticed the whole class staring at them. I squinted my eyes, great. The whole point of working at a strip club and a dance instructor was to keep my two lives separate but also indulge in them both. Guess you really cant have your cake and eat it to. 

I cleared my throat, "nice of you two to join us but if you could quite the fuck down next time that would be really appreciated." Both men looked at me and i saw the blond mans eyes widen in recognition. "As I was saying I'm George and ill be your instructor. I know this isn't middle school but I'm going to ask you all to introduce yourselves so we can all better know each other more." The whole time I spoke I could feel the blond mans gaze on me and I struggled to keep a faint blush off my face. 

The whole class went around introducing themselves. George tried to absorb as much as he could but he knew he was mostly interested in the blond man. "Uh my name is Nick and I'm here to learn how to dance to impress the ladies" Nick said and winked at some of the female students and received some groans of annoyance from the female students. "I'm Clay and I'm here because Nick dragged me along." The blond man, Clay, said staring directly at George. George quickly looked away and he looked over all the students. "alright today we'll sta-" "Um actually are you going to be the only instructor?" a bored looking student with brown hair and a shirt with a pig on it, Dave, interrupted me. I rolled my eyes at being interrupted for the second time this morning. "yes ill be the only instructor, is there a problem with that?" I couldn't help the annoyance that laced my tone. I really just wanted to get this over with. 

"well I was just wondering because you really don't look like much, you're so tiny and you look like a twig. I've been doing hip hop for 4 years now and all my prior instructors where nothing like you." George scoffed and sipped from his coffee. "first off if you've been dancing for 4 years then why are you in beginners class and second I've been dancing since I was 7, I've learned countless different styles and am proficient in all of them." Dave's face flushed and he glared at George. "what kinds of dance then?" "I've learned Hip hop, swing, funk, salsa, ballet, break dance," I broke off and made eye contact with Clay, "as well as pole dancing." 

The class broke out in whispers and I watched as clays face flushed. "Oh so our dance instructor is a stripper!" Dave mocked. "I don't see what that has to do with this class but yes, I am." I said my tone even. "you're just a whore! go on and give us a little dance why don't you?" Dave laughed and the class whispered more. I saw Clay tense and look at me sympathetically. If there's one thing I didn't like it was pity. My jaw clenched as I looked at my phone. "alright class, looks like were having a little field trip." I announced and grabbed my coffee. 

My class hesitantly followed me out of the room and down a floor. I lead them into the pole dance studio and was greeted by Niki who smiled at me brightly. "hey George what brings you here!" she asked and gave me a hug. "well I knew your class hadn't started yet and one of my students wanted to see how to pole dance so I figured id kindly demonstrate. Niki read the look in my eye and quietly giggled. I turned around to face my class and made eye contact with them all before my eyes landed on Dave. 

"alright lets play a game of copy cat why don't we? ill do a silly little pole trick and then you can copy it. Since you've been doing hip hop for 4 years you should be able to follow along at least decently." Dave smugly agreed and I set my coffee down before heading to one of the many poles in the room and Dave went to stand by one. "this first trick shouldn't be that hard for you." I said and jumped up, grabbing onto the pole I swung my legs up and wrapped around it so I was about mid way on the pole, the momentum from my jump caused me to slowly swing around the pole. I dropped back down to the ground and turned to face Dave expectantly. 

Dave jumped and grabbed but couldn't get his legs in the right position and just ended up sliding downwards. The smug look slipped and he had a brief look of anger before the smug look re appeared. "its cause of my sweat pants, that's all." he declared and I clicked my tongue. "alright lets try a different one then." I grabbed the pole and lifted myself sideways using my arms so I was vertical to the pole. I hooked my left foot to the top before pulling my right one down to do the splits and let go with my hands so only my feet where holding me up." Dave's mouth hung open as he stared at me. "That's not fair! I cant even do the splits to begin with!" Dave sputtered. "That's something any one experienced in hip hop could do, I guess I look so different from your other teachers because I'm just actually good at my job." Dave's mouth closed tightly. 

I sighed and grabbed onto the pole, letting my legs drop before doing a spin and landing in the splits on the ground before pulling myself to my feet using the pole. "Yes class, I am a stripper. Yes I'm very experienced in pole dancing. But this is a hip hop class, and since it is id like to refrain from talking about my job as it has nothing to do with hip hop. Now everyone say thank you to Miss Niki for letting us borrow her studio." there was a soft chorus of thank yous before I turned and smiled at Niki. she gave me a thumbs up and I lead my class back upstairs. 

After getting up stairs and back in the studio I turned to face my class for the third time this morning. "Now as I've been trying to say all morning, today we start leaning a routine, we'll make a dance for a song. this time it will be lead by me. Next week we'll start a new routine made by a student and the week after one by a different student. you'll get to choose the song and ill work the weekend with you to make the dance. is there anyone willing to volunteer for next week?" Clay's hand shot up and I patiently waited to see if anyone else would volunteer, god anyone other than him but nobody else raised their hand. I gritted my teeth and tried to plaster a fake smile on my face but even I knew it looked to forced. "alright, Clay after class Thursday we'll meet to try to start a routine together. In the meantime try to decide which song you'd like."

  
I turned my focus to teaching for the rest of the day. I picked a simple dance id made for Blueberry Faygo by Lil Mosey. I loved watching the steps slowly fall together for everyone and made sure to help anyone who needs trouble. And by that I mean mostly Clay. He seemed to be having a hard time positioning his long limbs so I had to spend most of the class guiding him through the dance.

"you're just not extending your leg far enough." I explained to Clay and replicated the move he was attempting. "see you have to stretch it out and then slide it back." I demonstrated. Looking up he was watching me intensely and I could feel my cheeks heat up slightly. "Ok, ok. so like this?" he asked and tried again. This time he moved his legs correctly. "yes and you have to move your arms like this." I took his arms stretched his left arm up and moved his right one down. His arms where toned under my touch and I coughed as I stepped back realizing how close I had been. Because he was so tall I had to lean against him to put his arm up all the way.

I just always seem drawn to this guy. With yesterday and then the whole class my eyes kept getting drawn to him. Well it was hard to not look at him. He wore grey sweat pants and a long sleeved t-shirt that hugged his body well. Now that I could see him in better lighting I noticed the freckles that covered his cheek and how the same smirk from last night always seemed to be present. I looked at my phone and sent a thank you to god when I saw it was 3, class was over!

"Alright we'll meet back here tomorrow, same time as today. And please everyone try to be on time." I told the class my eyes darting to Clay and Nick as I said the last part. They both looked down sheepishly. Everyone begun to file out and I headed to the back to grab my empty coffee to throw away.

When I turned around I bumped into a someone and almost lost my balance if it wasn't for the hands that grabbed onto my arms to steady me. Looking up I saw Clay, his arms still on my arms. I took a step back away from him. "sorry I didn't mean to knock you over I just wanted to talk." Clay explained and my stomach dropped. "You handled this morning really cool and I thought you looked great but that's not really why I'm here. I mean you looked like really cool don't get me wrong and Dave was a dick and deserved it." He stopped and took a deep breath and ran his head threw his hair. "What I'm trying to get at is last night, I'm not crazy right? that was you?"

I really didn't want to have this conversation but I knew it was coming eventually. My voice was cold as steal when I answered him. "Clearly you payed attention this morning and I'm assuming that includes the part where I said I didn't want to talk about my outside work when I'm in class." I walked around him and to the door, throwing my coffee out as I passed the trash can.

"I know you did but I just thought this was different?"

I turned to face him and clenched my jaw. "Is it about this class?"

"Well no, b-"

"Is it about my job?"

"Yes. I ju-"

"Then I wont talk about it here. Now can you please get out so i can lock the door?" Clay wasn't smirking anymore. His lips where pressed together and his face was reddening in frustration but he didn't say another word as he stormed out.

I spent the rest of the day lounging around my apartment until 8 rolled around. Karl, Alexis, and i had planned a guys night out to Dave and Busters. We did this every so often. After getting dressed in some jeans and a blue t-shirt i headed downstairs when I got the text from Karl saying they where outside.

"AYEEEEE IS THAT GOGY?" Alexis shouted as I stepped outside my apartment building. "YOOOOOOO" Karl yelled and I laughed as I got in the car. "You guys ready to pop off?" I asked and they whooped and cheered in response. The ride there was full of laughs, shitty British accents, and a lot of yelling.

When Karl parked we all got out and raced each other, Karl won and me and Alexis where quick to point out he had the longer legs, to the door. Inside was the familiar bustle and we where quick to get credits for games. We wondered around like idiots, yelling and receiving glares from workers. Everything was going great till we reached the Skee ball machines.

"Alright who wants to get stomped by me this time." I boasted. I loved skee ball more than one person probably should and usually beat either or both of them every time. "Nah man its just the same things every time!" Alexis complained. "Alex is right dude, we just always loose!" Karl said. I huffed leaned against the machine. "Alright alright, but I'm gonna play some by myself. you guys can keep going." They nodded and after promising they wouldn't pop off to hard without me they left and I begun to play.

I had finished my first game when a familiar voice next to me spoke up. "wow you're pretty good, but I bet I'm better." I internally groaned as I looked over to see Clay standing next to me.

"What are you doing here?" i asked annoyed that he seemed to be everywhere i went. Clay shrugged nonchalantly as he responded, his hands in the same green hoodie from last night. "Last night Nick got me to go to the club with him by promising wed go where i wanted to go the next night. I like sports and I like games so here seemed as good of a place as any." He picked up a ball and turned to face me. "So are you gonna take me up on my challenge or are you to scared?"

My eyes narrowed at him and I picked up a ball. "Oh buddy you're on."

Not even 10 minutes later and we where being escorted out. Clay and I easily slipped into the competition even though we weren't competing for anything really. He wasn't half bad either. After we kept ending in ties we decided to try to do trick shots. My first try ended in a ball crashing through the machines score board. Clay and I ended up finding this hilarious and we both doubled over laughing or in his case wheezing. Management, however, didn't find it so funny.

"You're lucky were not making you pay for the machine." The manager scolded us before slamming the door in our face leaving us outside. Me and Clay erupted into giggles. When I calmed down I pulled out my phone.

"I'm gonna call my friends and let them know what happened so they don't freak out when they cant find me. I'll be right back." i explained before stepping away from Clay who'd sat down on the curb.

Karl picked up on the 3 ring. "Hey goggy what's up?" He asked, the background was loud and i could faintly hear Alex yelling in excitement. "I got kicked out." I admitted and I heard a gasp and him repeat it to Alex. There was a bit of shuffling before Alex's voice yelled in my ear, "YO YOU POPPED OFF TO HARD!" followed by a string of laughter from them both and I giggled myself. "Do you want to leave then?" Karl shouted. "Yeah yeah, we can go pop off somewhere else if you want goggy." I shook my head and glanced back at Clay. Maybe he wasn't so bad? and besides I wanted Karl and Alex to enjoy themselves. "Nah I think I'm good, I met up with a friend." I told them. After some goodbyes i hung up and headed back to Clay, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey, everything good" He asked and I nodded looking up at the stars. "Yeah, they said they wanted to spend some more time messing around them and since their my ride I figured id just hang here. What about you?"

"My car is currently in the shop so we took Nick's. He never answers his phone so ill just have to wait till he calls me." He explained and I could feel his eyes on me.

We fell into a comfortable silence till it was interrupted by a laugh from Clay. I turned my head and looked at him questioningly. "Sorry I just remembered the look on your face when the skee ball went crashing through the machine. You looked like this!" He made a exaggerated surprised face and I laughed.

"I did not! Its your fault to begin with! You're the one who suggested trick shots!"

"I was trying to give you a fighting chance since you suck at skee ball so much!" He teased and I gasped and smacked his arm.

"I do not!!! You're the one who was struggling to keep up with me!"

We both fell into a laughing fit again and Clay was smirking again. It was infuriatingly charming, that smirk of his.

The sound of intense fast pace music, the kind id imagine would fit speed running a game really well, rung out into the night and Clay pulled his phone out and answered.

"Yeah, hey Nick... I'm Outside... Yeah something happened and I uh, got kicked out... I know I know... Alright will do... Ok Ok! I will!... Bye." Clay stuffed his phone back in his pocket and I furrowed my eyebrows. I swear I heard Nick asking why he hadn't called saying he would of picked up instantly. I figured I just misheard and brushed it aside.

"Nicks on his way out now. I don't know how ill explain what happened to him." Clay said with a chuckle and i giggled.

The door opened behind us and I turned to see Alexis and Karl step outside laughing at something Karl had said.

"THE GOG!" Karl shouted as they ran over, Alex jumping and strumming a air guitar. "You missed it Alex was popping off on the games!"

"They call me the pop off king!" Alex shouted and the giggled before heading off to the car. i shook my head and stood to follow them, pausing to turn look down i smiled at Clay.

"Thanks for the mischief but that's my que." He snorted and I waved. I turned away and moved to walk but a hand grabbed mine and I turned to see Clay standing now and his hand wrapped around mine.

"I know you didn't want to talk about it in class but I just wanted to say yesterday you-"

I put my finger to his lips. "Shh, don't ruin tonight." and with that I turned and walked to the car. Only turning to look when I got in the car.

Clay stood watching, silhouetted by the moonlight. He looked very alone and I almost felt bad for leaving like that. I just couldn't handle talk about what happened.


End file.
